I want you to know that, I hate you
by DemonsCantLove
Summary: MattxMello, Ever since Mello had arrived at Wammys he's made Matts life, for better or for worse?
1. Chapter 1

**It is a MattxMello fanfiction so if you dont like boyxboy click the back button now, this is my first Death Note fic and my first fan-fiction i have released publically**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note if i did Matt and Mello would rule the world! **

Matt lay staring at the ceiling, the only noise was the heavy rain pounding against the window and the roaring sound of thunder, the room was in complete darkness except for the flashes of lightning that flashed against the ceiling every couple of minutes, Matt sighed and got up from his bed, the bed creaking nosily, he staggered over to the window and leaned against the window ledge staring out the window.

It was dark outside due to it being midnight, the moon was seen shining through the trees.

Matt sighed again, it was so boring, he hated being alone

_"Although I wont be alone for long"_, Roger had told him that he was going to get a new roomate, it had to be better than nothing, all Matt had to play with was his games.

The door creaked open and the light came on, Matt turned around to see Roger walk in with a blonde girl behind him, Matt couldn't see her face but she was dressed in black and leather, _"kinky", _she walked past Roger without even glancing up at Matt and sat on the bed opposite Matt's.

Matt looked up at Roger, who sighed

"Matt this is um Mello, he is...

"...a guy?!" Matt looked dumbfounded, and looked over at Mello who glared at him

"yes im a guy!" Mello stood up and walked to the window where Matt was, he grabbed him by his red and black strippy shirt pulling his face close towards him "problem! you little.."

"MELLO!" Roger shouted running over and pulling the two boys apart "control yourself!",

Matt was staring at Mello stunned _"God! this boy has a temper!."_

Roger helped Mello unpack all his clothes and gave Mello a tour of the orphanage, by the time Mello got back it was 12am, Matt was lying on the bed playing his gameboy he looked up as Mello walked in.

Mello looked over at Matt and glared at him, Matt felt a pang in his stomach _"this guy...why do i feel like this is it fear?" _at thet moment Matt wished he was alone again this Mello scared him more than anything else, why was he so threatening!

Mello was currently looking around the room he decided to go through Matt's draws

"h-hey what are you doing?" Matt said as he realised what Mello was doing "um some privacy please" Mello glanced up at him,

"Im only looking" he retorted "is that a problem" he smirked knowing that Matt was afraid this could be an advantage to him

Matt got angry, he wasn't gunna let Mello walk all over him

"yeah it is at a matter of fact now stop it"

he got up and pulled Mellos arm trying to get him away from his drawers, at that moment Mello turned around and stuck his leg out causing Matt to trip over it, as Matt crashed painfully to the ground as he landed on something before he knew what was happening Mellos face was inches away from his own.

Mello had got ontop of Matt pining him to the ground a sexy smirk was on Mello's lips

"as I said i was only looking" his voice sounded threatening but it was clam as well "but oh no you had to go and make it a big deal"

Matt struggled trying to wiggle his way free under Mello but it was futile, he glared up at Mello locking eyes with Mello

there was silence the only noise was Matts panting at his attempt to break free.

Finally Mello broke the silence between them

"i don't like you kid, but it you stay out of my way and don't piss me off, i wont hurt you"

and with that note Mello got off Matt and walked out of the room slamming the door behind him

Matt sat up, _"this is going to be hell"_ he looked behind him to see what he had landed on when Mello jumped him

It was his nintendo ds, Matt just stared at it for a moment, shocked, his only source of entertainment his only _friend _in a way was broken the only thing in Wammys that gave him any type of joy, he crawled over to it and picked it up, yup it was broken, he desperately turned it on and off, on and off praying that it will turn on again. The screen went a green colour then went blank each time.

Anger filled Matts body, he hated Mello, he wanted to hurt him, make him pay, make him suffer

At that moment Mello walked back into room, Matt turned around and withourt he warning lunged himself at Mello sending the two of them crashing into the hallway

**Please review i would like to know what you think **

**If i was in Matts place i would probably jump on Mello too :P i love my ds**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! im back with chapter 2, Matt and Mello!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Death Note like i said if i did Matt and Mello would rule the world, don't worry ****Mellomallo**** we'll be along for the ride! they surely wont blow us up :)**

_It was his nintendo ds, Matt just stared at it for a moment, shocked, his only source of entertainment his only friend in a way was broken the only thing in Wammys that gave him any type of joy, he crawled over to it and picked it up, yup it was broken, he desperately turned it on and off, on and off praying that it will turn on again. The screen went a green colour then went blank each time._

_Anger filled Matts body, he hated Mello, he wanted to hurt him, make him pay, make him suffer_

_At that moment Mello walked back into room, Matt turned around and withourt he warning lunged himself at Mello sending the two of them crashing into the hallway._

Mello grunted as his back hit the post of their double bed and fell to the ground with a thump, Matt rolled over and lunged himself at Mello again, pining him to the ground with his legs and leering over him, anger filling his veins his blood boiling

"YOU BROKE MY GAME!!" he yelled, bringing up his right hand and punching Mello several times in the face.

Mello had enough of this, he managed to get his right arm free and swung at Matt sending him flying of him, Mello stood up and wiped the blood of his lower lip, he glowered at the gamer who had brought his knees up to his chest and had his arms wrapped around them, sulking at the edge of their bunk.

"You broke my game" he muttered glancing up at Mello, their eyes made contact, Matt could see the malice in Mello's eyes _"He must really hate me"_

Mello sighed, this kid was pathetic, like games are the in-all-be-all of existince, he looked around the room, It was a mess! during their fight they managed to knock down both lamps and the tv, fourtunately nothing was broken he didn't want Roger yelling at him, the man didn't seem like the type to go easy on him nor did Mello want to get kicked out on his first day.

"W-What happened here!" a voice said from the door, Mello turned around and saw Roger

_"The world hates me" _he thought ah well let the faggot yell, Mello glanced at Matt and then smirked up at Roger

"Isnt it obvious" he said a smirk still planted on his face "we had a little fight"

Roger glanced at Matt, who was still mourning the loss of his DS "Matt" he sighed "I didn't expect you to get into pointless fights"

Matt jumped up "Hey! it wasn't my fault!" he pointed at Mello "It was his blame him!"

Mello stared at him befiore answering "You know...Matt is it?" he grinned "I think we should share the blame" Mello coked his head to the side still grinning at Matt

Matt glared at him, _"damn this bastard!, hes toying with me"_ Matt decided he wasn't going to cower down to this girly looking boy, even though he looks as though he could kill him and probably get away with it too. Roger was glancing at both boys until he finally made a decision what to do

Roger cleared his throat, getting both the boys too look up at him "well" he started "as punishment you will both tidy this room and both do the cooking for a week, im sure you can handle cooking all you have to do is follow a simple recipe, oh and do the washing up of course, you will start tomorrow see you at breakfast"

He smiled down at the two boys who looked at him in horror and anger, Mello looked as though someone ate his chocolate bar and Matt looked as though someone had beat his highscore then threw the game out. And with that statement Roger walked out leaving the two boys to stare at each other.

"This is all you fault you stupid little nerd!" Mello yelled "cooking! i have to cook!"

"Oh im sure you'll do fine, you look like a lunch lady anyway"

"Thats it!" Mello pushed Matt over and sat on top on him "your a little fucker, a bloody pain in the ass!"

Mello's hands travelled to Matt's neck he put his right hand behind his head and brought Matt's face closer to his. Matt gasped a little and then stared at Mello right into his eyes. Matt seen something different in Mello's eyes he couldn't describe what it was then all of a sudden Mello removed his hand and Matts head dropped onto the floor with a bang, Mello got up and looked down at the boy before walking over and climbing up and sitting on his bed, since they shared a bunk so obviously Mello being Mello got the top bunk.

Matt got up his head was now filled with all these strange feelings, Mello's eyes their was something about them something that drew him to them, although the feelings were strange they werent exactly bad.

"hey i heard you got a new roomate" a voice said from the door

Matt looked around and grinned, "Near! your back!" he ran over and hugged they boy, Mello shot up from lying on his head and glared at the boy

"Who the fuck are you kid" he growled, Near looked up at him completely unfazed and not afraid

"I am Near" he sad emotionlessly

_"I am Near" _repeated Mello mockingly sounding just as emotionless as Near did, Mello sighed, this Near person was such a faggot he didnt like him at all.

"Hey!" said Matt "be nice Mello", Mello sneered and jumped of his bed landing inbetween Matt and Near, Near didn't even flinch he just turned to Mello

"Your Mello, i know all about you" he began "You have been orphaned for quite some time now, moving from orphanage to orphanage because of your inability to control your emotions, you are really quite pathetic, letting your emotions get the better of you, now your in an institution which only holds the best of the best and just so you know i am the best off them all, better than anyone, better than you, so if you think you can beat me your wrong i am not scared of you, because you are bellow me, Mello"

Mello stared at Near shocked, his eye started twitching "Why you" he moved towards Near

"Mello don't" Matt cried seizing the boys arms and holding his close to his chest "don't you'll only get in trouble again!"

Near watched as the boy frantically tried to push Matt off and reach him,

"Well this has been...interesting" he said turning to walk out "I'll see you around. Mello."

As soon as Near left and closed the door behind him, Matt let go of Mello, who fell down due to thrasing about so much trying to get at Near, Mello looked at Matt

"Hey! why did you stop me from killing that brat!"

"That Brat happens to be important to me"

Mello looked at him then smirked "Oh so he's your friend"

Matt blushed under Mello's stare "W-well not exactly" he stuttered "I just look up to him thats all" Matt couldn't really tell Mello that he migh have a slight crush on Near, he had no idea how he would react to him being gay, hell Matt didn't even know if he was it might just be a phase, besides he knew Mello didn't like him already and he thinks hes straight.

"Oh" said Mello "hes a cunt"

"Nice" replied Matt

Mello walked over to him and slapped him not too hard but not exactly soft either, Matt flinched

"Hey! what was that for?" he demanded

Mello turned to smile at him "For stopping me"

he turned to leave the room

"Oh by the way"

Matt looked up "yeah?"

"I still don't like you"

**end of chapter 2, don't worry this is Matt/Mello no Matt/Near thats bad!, I think Mello might be a little jealous grins so what if he hasn't known MAtt all that long love at first sight dont ya know ;)**

**Please R&R it keeps Matt and Mello happy bunnies**


	3. Chapter 3

**Matt and Mello ftw!! again this contains boy love how cute! so if you don't it then leave you silly person :P**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note, if i did do you think i would kill off Matt and Mello, and if i spoiled that for anyone sorry!**

Matt was still half asleep he felt something poke him constantly, he kept his eyes shut hoping that whatever it was would go away, but it kept on doing it, Matt suddenly sat up and headbutted something painful and hard

"Ow you little bastard" he heard the voice say recognizing the voice as Mello's

Matt sat up and open his eyes to see Mello sitting on the ground rubbing his head,

"I was trying to wake you up" Mello said standing up, "Your welcome! now come on we have to make breakfast, get changed"

Matt looked at him confused _"Hes being nice to me, why? could it be because of Near?" _Matt got up and started searching through his wardrobe wondering what to wear, he glanced over at Mello and wished he hadn't, Mello had his top off and Matt could see that he was well toned, he couldnt stop staring at him, Mello reached over for his chocolate and looked over at Matt who was gawking over at him, Mello frowned

"What?!" he snapped, snapping Matt out of his daze, Matt looked at Mello frowning at him and blushed

"U-uh well i uh" Matt searched for something to say "I was wondering why you eat so much chocolate, like seriously every minute its eat, eat, eat the world isn't going to run out you know" Matt laughed but as soon as he did he regreted it, knowing that what he said must of sounded like an insult even though it wasn't intended to be one. Mello just continued to frown at the boy then ignored him altogether and finished getting dressed.

Matt sighed, and decided on what he was going to wear, _"Mello's going to be the death of me"_

_--_

Roger came into the kitchen to see Matt and Mello arguing about something, Mello waving a bar of chocolate at Matt and saying something like, chocolate is the greatest of all.

"Boys" he said to get their attention, Matt and Mello turned to look at him, "Okay breakfast is easy to do, its just toast, cereal and orange juice think you can handle it?"

"Are you saying am an idiot!" demanded Mello, Matt looked at him and sighed _"seriously its too early in the morning to get this worked up"_

Roger looked frightened for a moment, he didn't want an angry Mello, "No Mello i um i apologise" and with that he walked out leaving the boys to get everything ready.

Mello walked over to the fridge and brought out some milk and orange juice while Matt got the cereal,

"Screw toast they can do without!" said Mello, Matt could already tell he was in a foul mood and getting him to make toast for other people wont help so he agreed with him, Matt gave a silent nod to show his agreement, Mello smirked at him _"this kid isn't half bad"._

At 9:00 the Wammy children came down to the dining room, the dining room was seated in 3 rows each holding 10 children, what the boys had to do was place bowls and glasses in front of each of the children, two cartons of orange juice and two cartons of milk for each row and three boxes of cereal for each row, Matt had decided to take the first row so Mello did the middle and whoever was done first would do the last row.

While Mello was doing the middle row he glanced up and noticed that Near was sitting in the row, _"oh great! that guy!"_, Mello went over to him and set a bowl in front of him, well threw it at him more than set it, Near glanced up at Mello and met his eyes, Near smirked

"Oh Mello, how are you this morning?" he asked

Mello was shocked at his fegin politeness and glared before replying "Fucking shit", Near smirked again before leaning in closer to Mello and whispering in his ear,

"I know you like Matt," Mellos eyes widened, _"how did he know, i don't even know" _"But i'll let you know something, Matt will be mine"

Near leaned back in his chair again leaving Mello stunned, he quickly snapped out of it and lunched at Near and punching him in the face, the whole middle row screamed and jumped up and this sudden attack, Matt looked around to see Mello beating the living daylights out of Near

"MELLO! STOP IT!" he yelled looking around for a teacher, he couldn't find one they were probably all too scared to stop him, Matt threw down the carton of milk he was holding and leaped across the first table and jumping on Mello, sending him crashing to the ground and letting go of Near in the process, Matt instantly jumped up

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" he screamed "beating up Near when he hasn't done anything!", Matt walked over and grabbed Mello by the shirt

"I am not going to let you fuck up my life and my friends!" he said viciously "your a waste of space and a bully", Mello turned his head away from Matt and broke free out of his grip he started to walk away before turning back to look at Matt

"So he's your friend now is he?" and with that Mello stormed out

--

Later on that afternoon Matt was in the common room with Near and some other children, Matt was sitting playing the PS2 on the big screen tv, and most children were watching him, Near was sitting on the ground playing with a toy aeroplane,

"Wow Matt your amazing at this game" a girl said, Matt grinned at the compliment

"Yup! i am amazing" he looked at the girl and smiled, "we should play together sometime, I'll show you how amazing i am"

The girl giggled and blushed, at that moment the door opened and Mello walked in, Matt tnesed when he cuold feel Mello's presence getting closer he knew it Mello was going to hit him for stopping the fight he closed his eyes and waited.

Nothing happened instead he felt something drop into his lap and heard the door close, he heard some other children gasp and mutter something he opened his eyes to see

It was his DS, it was fixed

**Yay another chapter down :P, awk isn't Mello so kind sometimes! oh btw i don't like Matt/Near so don't worry! they won't get together Matt loves Mello and vice versa!!**

**R&R! please **


	4. Chapter 4

**Woot back for another chapter! I have hardly exams so i thought i would do as much as i could, thanks for all the people who reviewed and stuff you keep me going **

**Disclaimer: Matt and Mello rule!! if i owned Death Note do you honestly think they would of... eurgh !**

_Nothing happened instead he felt something drop into his lap and heard the door close, he heard some other children gasp and mutter something he opened his eyes_

_It was his DS, it was fixed_

--

Matt was in the shower in the bathroom shared with him and Mello, he had no lights on and was just standing with his back against the wall and his head back, letting the scalding water run down his body, he must of been in the shower ever since he got back from the common room, _"why am i so depressed" _he ended up falling to his hands and knees, images of Mello kept creeping up into his mind torturing him, he didn't even know why he cared, Mello was a dick and was just messing with his mind, was he falling for him? no that couldn't be it he doesn't LIKE Mello in anyway _"Hell he isn't even a friend! just a roommate!" _just a roommate who he couldn't stop thinking about.

Matt suddenly got angry, _"argh he knows exactly how to make me tick!, making ME feel bad, ha! the dick!" _he pounded the bathroom floor in anger. He needed to beat Mello at his own game he wasn't going to go along with him, he couldn't possibly! imagine what Near would say if he became "friends" with Mello

At that moment Mello walked into the bathroom and turned on the light,looking around to find Matt completely naked sitting in the shower looking up at him with a shocked and embarrassed look on his face.

There was a silence between the two as they both took in the situation. Then suddenly. Matt jumped up searching frantically for a towel. And at the same time Mello practically turned around and practically leaped out of the bathroom.

A couple of minutes later Matt came out of the bathroom wearing a towel, he looked around to see Mello in the corner with his back to him eating a chocolate bar, Matt felt a pang of guilt _"oh no i broke him"_making sure the towel was secure he walked over towards Mello

"Um Mello?" Matt said "are you okay?" he reached out a hand to put it on his shoulder, Mello suddenly burst out laughing and turned around to face Matt pointing at him and laughing.

Matt obviously got offended by this, he blushed

"H-hey whats so f-funny!" he stammered clutching his towel tighter

Mello continued to laugh, Matt looked at him, he seemed so_ "cute"_ a genuine laugh it made him seem like such a different person, this hard-core bad ass was laughing at seeing a naked boy, well lets hope it was the nerves or shock of the incident.

Mello stopped laughing and smiled at Matt, which made him blush, "ha ha! that was funny!" he said "I needed that thanks"

"Needed what" asked Matt "To see my..."

"Oh god no!" Mello interrupted "No! to laugh, haven't laughed in a long time"

Matt smiled, he liked this Mello, the nice one who wasn't currently beating him up "You should do it more often you know"

Mello looked a little taken aback at this remark "really?" he said he looked at Matt and smiled again

Matt returned the smile "hey" he said "do me a favour?"

"What is it"

"I'm going to get changed can you keep an eye on the door?"

"Wouldn't it be easier if i went outside and stood in front of it"

"Oh i guess it would" Matt blushed, he sounded like an idiot

Mello grabbed a chocolate bar and stood outside while Matt finished getting changed, every now and again children would pass the room and Mello would say "naked leave!" and the would walk on obviously fearing for their safety and his sanity. Matt then called him saying it was okay to come back in, Mello walked in and threw himself on Matt's bed he then looked over at Matt and held out his hand.

Matt looked at his hand then up at him, obviously confused, Mello sighed

"Friends?" he said looking into Matt's eyes

Matt gasped, he though of Mello's past treatment of him, Near, Mello's temper, and this game they were playing with each other, _"wait is it a game? he never really said in fact maybe I've been assuming all of this but still.."_he looked into Mello's eyes, there was that strange feeling again that weird and wonderful feeling.

Without further hesitation Matt grabbed his hand and pulled the blond off the bed and onto the floor beside him, he then pulled Mello into a hug

"Friends!" he said putting his head on Mello's shoulder.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey back again! chapter 5 thankyou all who reviewed, favourited etc i appreciate it alot!**

**Disclaimer: Death Note isnt mine if it was like i said Matt and Mello would rule the world, video games and chocolate for all!!**

_"Friends?" he said looking into Matt's eyes_

_Matt gasped, he though of Mello's past treatment of him, Near, Mello's temper, and this game they were playing with each other, "wait is it a game? he never really said in fact maybe I've been assuming all of this but still.." he looked into Mello's eyes, there was that strange feeling again that weird and wonderful feeling._

_Without further hesitation Matt grabbed his hand and pulled the blond off the bed and onto the floor beside him, he then pulled Mello into a hug_

_"Friends!" he said putting his head on Mello's shoulder._

--

Two weeks have passed since him and Mello had officially became "friends", and Matt was feeling a little uneasy about the whole thing, sure Mello was still an ass most of the time but they had their moments, and he was wondering if it was proper friendship he was feeling or something else. Their was also Near, Matt didn't want to lose him as a "friend" either and anytime he saw Near, Mello was always with him, so it didn't give him a chance to go over and at least say hi to him, he didn't want Mello to get annoyed and bitch at him for the next week or so, or kill him he wouldn't put it past Mello.

Matt was sitting enjoying a moment of peace playing his beloved DS when Mello burst into the room, the door banged off the wall with a large bang, Matt jumped up and dropped his DS, Mello looked at him and sighed

"Don't break it again" he scolded "cause i don't wanna repair it again" Matt looked at him gobsmacked, while Mello strode over to his bed and sat down beside Matt picking up his DS and giving it to him.

"Me break it again?" Matt asked sarcasm dripping from his question "me? your delusional!" giving Mello a little nudge as a way of saying thanks for picking up his game.

Mello laughed and moved closer to Matt and put his arm around him reaching for something behind him, Matt blushed at the sudden contact _"what the hell! why am i blushing"_

he looked at Mello who glanced at him, gave him a quick smirk and brought his arm around again a remote control for the TV was in his hand

"Some TV?" he asked grinning

Matt didn't look at him but nodded his head, they got of the bed and sat on the floor with their backs leaning against the bedstead, Mello was flicking through the channels while Matt was playing his DS Matt smiled to himself, it wasn't often they got peace like this, normally Mello would burst threw the door scaring Matt then ranting on about how Near sucks for hours then eating some chocolate and huffing on his bed, Matt enjoyed the moments they had like this. Nice and peaceful.

"Oh!" Mello exclaimed "I have detention now!" he got up quickly, Matt turned around and looked up at him a questioning look on his face

"Why now?" he asked standing up too, Mello was busy getting ready, as during the time he was watching tv he undressed to his boxers, thinking he was going to be in his room for the rest of the night.

"Ummm i forget...anyway I'll see you when i get back" and with that Mello left.

Matt suddenly felt all alone and somehow rejected, yeah it wasn't Mello's fault his teacher picked his detention for today but Matt was having a good time. He decided to go back to his game

--

It was half an hour later and Matt was now playing his Xbox, when he heard the door open

"It's about time Mello" he turned around and gasped the person standing at the door wasn't Mello. It was Near

Matt stood up, feeling afraid for reasons he didn't know why

"W-why are you here?" he asked "I-in Mello's room"

Near looked at him "It's your room too Mail" Matt swallowed

"W-why use my real name?" he demanded _"damn it why am i so nervous"_

Near started to walk towards Matt who by now was standing beside Mello's bed, Near got closer and closer to Matt and placed his hand on his chest, Matt gasped, obviously shocked at this white haired boys advances.

"Because" Near started "Mello doesn't know it does he, its somethign i have of you that he doesn't and this.."

Near pushed Matt onto the bed, who by now was confused, Near grabbed Matt's chin and brought it close to his face, he looked into Matt's eyes and was glad to see fear, he brought their lips together, making Matt gasp once again Near took this as an opportunity to sneak his tongue into Matt's mouth moving his tongue to explore Matt's mouth then capturing Matt's tongue.

Matt was so dazed, he had no idea what was happening _"I is this actually happening, I've never done this before what do i do" _his instinct told him to go along with it and that's what he was doing, not because he wanted to but because it was the only think he knew to do in that situation, sure he could of pushed Near off if he remembered how to use his hands.

"W WHAT THE FUCK!!" a voice yelled from the doorway

Near and Matt broke apart, Matt looked up to see Mello with an odd expression on his face, was it sadness? shock? well whatever it was he wasn't going to stop Mello from kicking Near's ass, he waited a couple of seconds Near even got up and walked towards him, Matt kept waiting, and waiting but no, Mello didn't hit him.

Near was now out of their room and closed the door behind him, Matt saw him whisper something to Mello but didn't catch what he said. Once Near was gone their was an agonizing silence between them, now Mello knew he was gay or bi or whatever Matt was, he looked up at Mello who...was crying?!

Yes Mello was, it was hardly noticeable due to his hair style and the way he was bowing his head but Matt knew he was, he jumped out of the bed and leaped over towards Mello

"Mello" he said trying to pull the now sobbing boy into his arms, but Mello just turned and punched him right in the face, Matt fell backwards and tripped over his controller

He was stunned he looked up to see Mello's glowering face

"Friends huh? so this was your idea of revenge was it for the shit i did to you!" Mello yelled, grabbing Matt by the shirt and pulling him towards him

"No Mello it wasn't anything like that honest!"

"A likely story! i knew it! i didn't need friends i didn't need you!" Mello punched him again before looking at his hand and running out of the room, not even bothering to slam the door as he usually did when he wanted to be dramatic,

Matt was left on the floor stunned, his nose bleeding but that was the least of his worries, he had hurt Mello his best-friend, he didn't know how but he had, Mello the person he loved, yes loved!

_"Damn that Near!" _Matt thought_ "I have to get him back, anyone who hurts Mello, hurts me!" _Matt ran out of the room he was going to find Near and kill him them find Mello and..

Matt stopped then what?

The answer was easy he will do whatever Mello says to make it up to him, be his servant, bodyguard, personal chocolate bringer he had to get Mello back he just had too

Running down the halls he ran into Roger, he was just about to mumble and apology and continue on his way but Roger held him back

"Do you know where hes gone?" Roger asked

Matt looked up at him confused "What are you talking about look im kind in a hurry so can you ma.."

Roger cut him off "It's Mello, hes ran away from the orphanage"

Matt eyes widened, he felt tears in his eyes

"What!" he half-sobbed

**Ohhh bad bad Near! I'M SORRY USE HAD TO WITNESS THAT,**

**R&R oh where has Mello gone stay tuned  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Back for another chapter this fic is Matt/Mello as we all love them together just admit it **

**Disclaimer- I don't own Death Note, none of us here at fan-fiction do its all lies, although im sure the majority here loves Matt and Mello!!**

**--**

_Roger cut him off "It's Mello, hes ran away from the orphanage"_

_Matt eyes widened, he felt tears in his eyes_

_"What!" he half-sobbed_

--

Matt looked at Roger, tears in his eyes, he couldn't believe it, he wouldn't believe it!

Matt pushed Roger out of his way and ran towards the front doors of the orphanage, Matt grabbed one of the door handles and flung the door open rushing outside.

The weather was snowing, the sky was cloudy and dark, of course it was night-time, Matt only had his stripey shirt on but he didn't care about the bone chilling cold, he just kept running and climbed over the fence, although he wondered why no one tried to stop him from running away, maybe no one cared? of course they didn't the only person who cared was Mello and he was freezing his ass of somewhere probably.

Matt jumped down from the fence stumbling slightly but shaking it off and sprinting straight of to the direction of the little village, during the weekend the older children where allowed down in the village in the day time, him and Mello normally stayed in the park for most of the day, he was positive Mello was there. The street lights surrounding the park lit up, Matt was silently grateful, it would of been a lot harder to find Mello in the dark.

He ran past the slide and the monkey bars and sat on the swing, completely exhausted and out of breathe, Matt sat while trying to get his breathe back and looked around him, no sign of Mello whatsoever, panic set in, if he wasn't here then where was he? tears filled his eyes again he leaped of the swing and screamed at the top of his lungs

"MELLO!!" Matt fell to the ground utterly breathless, he closed his eyes, the panic, exhausted and worry were all too much for him, he suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder, he looked up to see who it was.

It was L gripping his shoulder, and beside him was Mello looking bitter and angry and determined not to look at Matt, he had his arms crossed and was sulking, Mello was also soaking wet.

L pulled Matt up and wordlessly told him and Mello to follow him back to Wammys.

--

Matt walked along behind Mello and L, why did he feel like he was in trouble? wasn't it Mello that should be tagging along behind them two, not him? they walked in silence all the way back to Wammys.

When they got to the front gates, which Roger was now opening, L walked on in and Mello and Matt followed him, Roger held them back

"I want to see both of you in my office" he said, the two boys glanced at each other

"NOW!!" he bellowed

Both boys had no choice but to go, when walking into the front doors, Mello pushed Matt out of the way so he can walk in first.

When Matt walked threw the door he was suprised not to see Mello, _"what did he do run?" _nonetheless whatever Mello was doing Matt continued down the hall to Roger's office.

--

When Matt got there Mello was standing outside, _"he must of ran then but why? why isn't he talking to me?" _Matt walked cautiously towards Mello, waiting for him to strike out at him but Mello just glared at him, the same glare he gave them the first time they met.

Matt looked at him daring himself to talk,

"Mello.." he started

"Don't you dare talk to me!" Mello yelled, Matt got angry

"That's it Mello!" he stormed over towards the seething blonde "I've done nothing wrong! why the hell aren't you talking to me?!" he demanded this time Matt was grabbing Mello by his leather vest, pulling his face towards his breathing in the scent of chocolate.

Mello looked shocked at the gamers outburst and "threatening" actions, but not to be beaten by this, he smirked up at the furious redhead

"Because i can" Mello started "Near lover", Mello glared at Matt who looked bewildered, he pulled Mello closer to him and started explaining rather fast

"N-Near lover? I don't love Near, you've completely lost it Mello!, me love Near!, me!, Near!, he kissed me, he did!!, what did her tell you, it isn't true!, you've got to believe me!, Near means nothing to me!, Mello I.."

Mello put up a hand to stop Matt ranting on and on, "Okay, i believe you" he said.

Matt still holding Mello, looked at him and smiled, the biggest, goofiest grin that Mello has ever seen on his face, he grabbed Mello and pulled him into a hug

Mello returned the hug, grateful that Near didn't mean anything to Matt, he sighed deeply breathing in Matts scent, closing his eyes, he felt..safe in Matt's arms, happy as well.

"Well, well well," came Rogers voice, both of the boys looked up to see Roger smiling down on them, "Im glad use are _friends _again" Mello glared at him he didn't like the tone he used when he said "friends"

"Ah well since you two are both here, you might as well come on in" he said and then walked into his office, the two boys glared at him, how dare he act like them coming down to his office was by chance, Matt hated it when Roger acted like that, he wasn't here by choice.

Matt and Mello sat on the two chairs beside Roger's desk, both sulking at him,

Roger busied himself around his desk, putting papers in the recycle bin, sorting out papers, sharpening his pencil, finally he turned to the two boys

"Use two are aware that use, along with Near are the top three successors to L?"

Mello's heart sank at the mention of Near, that's all he needed right now, Matt glanced at him before looking at Roger and nodding a "Yes" escaping his lips

"Well, L want's to spend more time with the three of you, you will now be going with L instead of attending your normal classes is that understood?"

"Yeah we understand" Mat replied

"Okay you may leave now"

--

"Well this will be interesting wont it?" Mello said later on that night, both boys were now in there room, Mello was currently lying on his bed his legs hanging of the bed, Matt was leaning against his bed, himself in-between Mello's legs and playing his X-box a game galled "Dead Rising" with zombies,

"Of course it will" replied Matt, currently running around beating zombies with a baseball bat, "Will you be okay with Near?"

Mello sat up and took Matt's goggles of his head, "Of course i will be Near is a dick. the chair use the chair!!" he demanded jumping up and down and banging his legs against Matt.

Matt looked around at him "The chair smashes once it hits one zombie, therefore useless"

Mello glanced at the distracted gamer then quickly at his game, an evil smile spread across his face, "Real gamers use chairs"

Matt looked insulted "Excuse me!" he exclaimed "I am a true gamer Mello, true gamers..."

While Matt started ranting on saying what true gamers do, Mello was looking at his game, he noticed the zombies get closer and closer to Matts character, he looked up at Matt and grinned _"not long now"_

Matt turned around when he heard the game over music, "NOOOO!" he screamed "Mello look what you made you do!"

Mello started to laugh, "Yes i made you do it, clearly it was my doing"

Matt lunged at him "Bastard!"

This caught Mello of guard ended up being pinned down by the angry gamer, Matt hung over Mello his hair falling over his face, every thing went silent, Mello couldn't see the gamers eyes, due to his hair, he brought up his hand to brush Matt's hair out of his eyes, they looked into each others eyes, Matt brought his face closer to Mello's

"Mello..." he whispered, before bringing his lips to meet Mello's.

**Aw how cute, I love Matt his awesome!, of course so is Mello, I just got the book death note the los angeles bb murder cases, has anyone else got it? im just wondering anywho i hope you like this chapter!**

**R&R**


	7. Chapter 7

**I WANT TO THANK ALL THE PEOPLE WHO FAVOURITED,REVIEWED,ALERTED ETC THIS STORY THANK YOU!!**

**chapter 7 people sorry it took me so long, my exams are all over now, now i just have to wait for my results, very fun!**

**Disclaimer: Do I own Death Note? ha no! Matt and Mello would of ruled the world!! well they do in my mind :D**

_This caught Mello of guard ended up being pinned down by the angry gamer, Matt hung over Mello his hair falling over his face, every thing went silent, Mello couldn't see the gamers eyes, due to his hair, he brought up his hand to brush Matt's hair out of his eyes, they looked into each others eyes, Matt brought his face closer to Mello's_

_"Mello..." he whispered, before bringing his lips to meet Mello's._

_--_

Mello's eyes opened wide as he felt Matt's smooth lips touch his own, he then felt Matt's tongue rubbing itself along his own lips, like what he would do after eating a bar of chocolate, he then felt Matt's tongue pushing through the gap wanting entrance,

Mello didn't know what to do he panicked and pushed Matt of him, maybe with a bit too much force, Matt went flying across the room and hit the side of the bed and fell to the ground with a thud.

Mello was now on his feet looking down at Matt, shocked at the events which just happened in the space of 5 minutes.

Matt sat up and looked at Mello rubbing his head

"Mello..." he said "...Look...im sorry...I just thought..."

"Don't apologise" Mello said quickly he looked at Matt then turned away

Matt looked at Mello with a puzzled expression on his face, what did Mello mean? why wasn't he beating him to an inch of his life.

At that moment L came in, both boys turned around and smiled at the sugar loving detective

"Well I'm guessing by now you have heard that you will be taking special classes with me instead of your original ones correct?" he asked looking at the redhead and the blonde

Mello and Matt gulped, they had both completely forgotten about those special classes they would have to go to...together

"Um yeah...yeah we were told" said Matt

L started to dig into his pockets for something and brought out two pieces of paper, he held them like he would usually hold things and handed them both to Mello, who took them and with a quick glance at one, handed the other to Matt

"This is your new timetables, as you can see the mornings are shorter and later on, but the evening ones are longer, this is because your concentration levels are much higher in the evening, well that is all, i shall see you two tomorrow, good evening"

L turned to leave before he turned back to look at Mello

"I don't want you running of again, Matt here was quite worried" and on that note L left.

--

A couple of hours went past since L had came to visit the boys, Matt was now playing his video games while Mello was pretending to sleep each lost in their own thoughts.

Matt looked at the screen not concentrating at all, the zombies kept on killing him but he didnt really care,

_"I am such an idiot"_ he thought _"What did i think his reaction would be? that he would kiss me back and all would be great and Mello would be my boyfriend and protect me from bullies who try to steal my games and i would buy his chocolate, Herseys his favourite and we would..." _Matt stopped ranting for a second and looked over at Mello _"Oh god! i did think about this to much! Mello would never fall for me, number one Mello is not gay and number two he doesn't care for love all he is concerned about is beating Near and succeeding L...I'm not good enough for Mello anyway, i have nothing going for me at all"_

Matt started to cry silently so he closed his eyes sobbing slightly thoguh he was hoping Mello was asleep and couldn't hear him, why was he so upset? he doesn't really know, was it because he was rejected or because Mello ignored him afterwards and is probably still ignoring him.

"Matt" he heard Mello's voice say, Matt opened his eyes and gasped, Mello was sitting in front of him with his face dangerously close to his

"Mello...what are y.."

Mello cut him off my pressing his lips to Matts, Matt immediately deepened the kiss by wrapping his arms around Mello's neck, he felt Mello smile as they intertwined their tongues together, Matt was in a trance a lovely trance, the feeling he got from making out with Mello, he couldn't get enough off, he loved him and that was that

Mello broke apart and smirked at Matt, who was slightly breathless

"Mine" he whispered before kissing him again.

**awk cute!, hmm i dont know if i should end it here or keep on writing, let me know what use think!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**It has been ages hasn't it lol! I was reading this and I thought hey! I might as well carry on with it! God knows how long it's been lol.**

**Well you know me lol!**

**Let's get started!**

**wow the last time I updated this was when I did my exams lol! Well I got my results and I did good for all those who care lol**

**Now count how many times I actually said lol in that A/N lololol**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note muhaha!**

**xxxx**

Matt lay on his bed playing his new DS which Mello had bought him a couple of days ago; he must of felt bad for smashing his other one because Matt wasn't paying much attention to him. It had been three months since Matt and Mello had started to go out. They had classes with L for the first two but then L had to postpone them seeing as he was leaving to go to Japan for that Kira case. He still kept us informed about what was happening..

Mello seemed to be pissed off about it, and regularly complained about that as well. Matt sighed and turned of his DS and lay down on his bed, he was going to take a quick nap before Mello came in and started wanting attention.

What seemed like a few hours later Matt woke up; he rolled over and sat up, what time was it? Where was Mello? Matt stretched and looked at the door; as if on cue Mello came bursting through it and slammed it shut behind him, causing the door to rattle on its hinges. The blond sighed dramatically and stormed over towards the tv, turning it on and flopping onto his bed, grabbing a chocolate bar and started to destroy it. Matt chuckled causing the blond to glare at him:

"What's so funny!" He demanded, Matt chuckled again getting up from his own bed and crawling onto Mello's, Mello looked at the red head crawling towards him.

"Oh Mel Mel what's the matter?" Matt pouted, hovering over the blond, Mello sighed and turned away from him. He couldn't be bothered with anyone right now, even Matt. But Matt was persistent, he grabbed onto Mello's wrists and turned the blond to face him.

"Tell me Blondie!" Matt demanded fiercely, Mello looked up at him then moved his head up to capture the red head's lips with his own. It was a quick kiss, but too the two boys it was like an eternity. Mello broke the kiss and smiled weakly at Matt.

"It's Near"

"As always" Matt sighed; seriously Mello was always obsessing about: "Your prettier my little blond.."

"That's not it!" Mello interrupted, getting out of his bed and pacing around the room; Matt felt dizzy just watching the chocolate lover. But if that wasn't it then what was..

"People want me to dump you and go out with Near." Mello said, running his hands through his hair and sighing. Matt's mouth dropped, what, what was that?! Mello wasn't considering this was he?!

"Your not considering that are you! Is this your way of breaking up with me!"

Mello looked at Matt; just looked at him, Matt felt as though his blue eyes were burning straight through his soul..Why was he pausing? Was he hesitating? He was thinking about it wasn't he.

"Only for a little while." Mello smirked, Matt's heart broke, he just didn't say that. Matt walked towards Mello and grabbed him by the shoulders

"W-what! Tell me your joking! Tell me you love me Mello!" Mello burst into a fit of laughter, tears filling his eyes

"L-love you" He managed to say for laughing so much: "I didn't love you, you were just a bit of fun Matt, please! I can do so much better that you!"

Matt lunged himself at Mello and pinned the blond to the ground. His green eyes were filling up with tears and they were falling onto Mello's jacket. Mello looked up at the crying boy.

"Awk did I break your heart" He teased smirking at the red head. Matt screamed and punched the blond in the face several times; until someone dragged Matt off the blond. Matt turned around to see Near looking at him.

"Don't touch my boyfriend Matt" Near said simply, the white haired boy grabbed Mello's face and pulled him into a kiss, Mello instantly sat up running his hands through the albino's hair. Matt watched in horror as Near ran his hands up Mello's now bare chest. Matt screamed; unable to get the visions of Mello moaning and panting over Near out of his mind. He screamed and screamed and..

**xxxx**

"Matt!" Mello yelled throwing a pillow at the sleeping red head. Matt jumped out of his bed so fast Mello even jumped a little; the red head looked around the room his eyes opened wide then he spotted Mello..

"You!" Matt yelled pointing at Mello, Mello just raised his eyebrow at him, man was he acting weird today!

"What's up with you eh?" Mello said walking towards the red head; Matt shook his head and tears fell down his face, Mello stopped in shock once he saw the tears fall down the red heads face. Why was he crying? Mello walked over towards the red head, ignoring his protests to stay away. He bent down and pulled the red head into a deep kiss, his tongue intertwining with his, Mello leaned on the bed for support before crawling on top of the red head, not breaking the kiss..Matt pulled away breathing heavily.

"W-why!" He said tears still streaming down his face, Mello sighed and wiped away the gamer's tears.

"What's with all these tears Mail hmm? Tell me what's wrong?"

"Near!" Matt practically screamed, Mello laughed slightly

"Near is every ones problem, why? Did he try to kiss you again, if he did i'll kill him, you think he would know by now that your mine eh?" Matt stared at Mello, did he not remember?

"But you kissed Near!" Matt yelled, Mello's face went pale, as if he was going to be sick.

"Never say that to me!"

"B-but.."

"..You were dreaming Matt, you stupid fuck!" Mello said laughing "You must of has to much cheese or something for.."

"..I love you!" Matt cried, interrupting Mello and pulling the blond into a quick kiss, still holding Mello's face he turned it towards the spot were his old DS was.

"See Mello, I kept it, I kept it because you fixed it for me!" Mello gently set his hands ontop of Matt's and pulled them gently down

"This dream has really got you spooked hasn't it" Mello said getting up and walking towards the door and locking it: "Well theres one hing I can do to prove that I love you and only you" Mello said, He smiled over at the confused red head. Mello walked over and pulled the curtains over, so the room had a now dim lighting.

Mello reached his hands down and pulled his t-shirt over his head and threw it on the ground; he then placed his hands on his hips and moved them down, removing his trousers, he looked over at the blushing Matt and smiled.

**xxxx**


End file.
